


Finally

by Tatterdemarian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatterdemarian/pseuds/Tatterdemarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> This is a wonderful Omegle conversation that was tuned into a fic. God I love RP's. It starts off as texting, but it quickly moves to actual people, so no worries. warning for extreme sexual themes. I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters. A special thanks to my wonderful RP partner!

you are what you eat ;) what exactly, are you?

Tea & biscuits. -SH

Jam - JW

We need more milk and jam. -SH

Well you're getting it this time, the people at the shop treat me funny since I yelled at that damn machine - JW

Yes, well, that's not my fault.. I'm picking some up now. -SH

You realize that if you bring the milk home you're going to have to take this head out of the fridge? There's not room otherwise - JW

I can move things around... -SH

Really Sherlock, this is getting ridiculous. It makes the entire flat stink - JW

That's just your imagination, John, really. -SH

Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson can smell it from her place - JW

Mrs. Hudson has a vivid imagination. -SH

We're getting rid of the head. You need to stop bringing body parts home, I'm fairly sure that's illegal - JW

Don't you dare touch my head, I need it for my experiment! This is for science John! -SH

Well this is for my sanity Sherlock! You have point four nanoseconds to get home, or it's going - JW

Too late - JW

God dammit, John! I will.. I will.. Not give you jam! -SH

I didn't touch the bloody head Sherlock. Don't you dare hold back my jam needs - JW

Good pet. -SH

Pet? God damn it Sherlock, I told you to stop calling me that! - JW

Oh, John, you know you love it. -SH

... only a little. Anyways, I have nothing to call you - JW

Call me Sherlock. -SH

A little bland don't you think? And inappropriate in response to being called pet. - JW

You will think of something, my pet... I forgot my key, let me in? -SH

**polite tapping on the door**

Hmmm, and do tell me Sherlock why should I? - JW

Because I have your jam and milk. -SH

Fine. - JW

Thank you. -SH **Taps on the door again**

*door clicks unlocked*

"Hello John."

"Jam."

Sherlock handed over the jam, "You better not have touched my head."

"Why would I want to? You got raspberry. I don't eat raspberry jam."

"... Let me inside."

"Oh, yes, yes." John stepped out of the doorway and let Sherlock in,

"Thank you," Sherlock said, stepping inside and glancing at John, "Put the kettle on to boil."

He did so muttering all the while about the wrong flavoured jam, and then walked over to his computer and began to type

"What are you typing? That's not for the blog, is it? It's for the blog isn't it? Your writing about what just happened, aren't you?" Sherlock said quickly, looking at John as he took off his jacket.

"People want to know you Sherlock. That includes the fact that even though we've lived together for however long it is now, you still don't know that I only eat strawberry jam."

"I like raspberry," Sherlock said simply, hanging up his scarf then coming up behind John, peering at his writing with a scowl.

"Well I don't. Could you please go deal with that head instead of reading over my shoulder?"

"No."

John continued muttering as he typed about his sociopolitical room mate.

"You forgot a comma."

"Maybe I did that on purpose."

"Or maybe you need to work on your grammar," Sherlock said as he leaned against the back of the chair. "Pet, I'm bored."

John turned himself around to face him. "Well what would you like me to do about it? I'm not about to murder someone for you."

Sherlock leaned forward and stared John in the eyes, "Not helping."

"Well then," John continued, staring back, "what would help?"

"You being more interesting," Sherlock said, poking John in the forehead, "entertain me."

"Entertain you? Well that's a command I'm not used to. How very vague." John smiled slyly.

"Do something, Pet," Sherlock commanded simply.

"Well how about I walk in a circle? Or sing you a song?" John teased.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and put his hand under his chin, resting his elbow on John's shoulder, "Do anything you want, Pet."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Alright." Without waiting, John leaned up and kissed the taller man.

A shiver ran through Sherlock, but he did not reject the kiss. He stood there awkwardly then broke the kiss, "And now you get it."

"Now? Sherlock, I've been dropping hints for months. It's amazing how the most observant man in the world can be so blind at the simplest things."

"Mm, whatever John."

"And that's all you have to say?"

Sherlock stared at John and responded by pressing his lips against John's again in a kiss.

John leaned up into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sherlock's neck.

Sherlock brought his arms around John, pulling him in closer.

The kiss was passionate but not overstated. John pulled away for a moment and rested his forehead against Sherlock's. "I waited for you. I waited for so long." he whispered.

"I know," Sherlock said simply, slumping down slightly so the height difference wouldn't be so awkward.

John lifted himself off the chair, never breaking contact, and moved them over to the more comfortable chair not so far away. Sherlock collapsed on top of him.

Sherlock stared at John then leaned into John's face, "John.." he said softly.

"Yes?"

"You're a good pet," he replied, bringing his hand to John's face and pulling him in.

John smiled as their lips met once again. His hands tangled themselves in Sherlock's hair, and he parted his lips, inviting him in.

Sherlock kept his hand on John's rough face, accepting the invite. He explored the mouth of his pet, before sending his own invitation.

John accepted eagerly, his tongue roaming free. He couldn't believe this was happening. After all this time, Sherlock finally wanted him.

A soft mmm came from Sherlock as his mouth was explored, such a unique feeling. He slowly pulled away from John and stared at him with a soft grin.

John let out the most unmanly giggle. He was so happy, he didn't want this feeling to ever go away.

Sherlock chuckled at the giggle that escaped John, "So," he said simply, a hand still resting softly against John's rough cheek.

"So." said John, breathily. The kettle started squealing and John laughed. "You had best get that. You asked for me to put it on."

Sherlock glared at the kettle, then stood up, dusting himself on. "Would you like any, or..?" He said, standing there awkwardly, suddenly aware that he didn't know what he was doing.

John stood up. "A tea would be lovely." He kissed Sherlock lightly on the cheek and walked over to the TV, turning it on.

Sherlock walked over to the kettle, his pace slightly awkward and shaken. He poured it and made it the way John liked it. He picked up the tray and walked over to John and set it down carefully on the table, picking up his own tea.

They sat in silence for a minute before John spoke. "You don't need to feel so awkward Sherlock, it's only me."

Sherlock snapped out of a daze and looked at John, "Sorry," he said simply, sounding distant as he sipped his tea, his mind was in other places, as it often was.

"What is it Sherlock?'

Sherlock sipped his tea then glanced at John, "Thinking John."

"As you always do. Penny for your thoughts?"

Sherlock put his elbow down on his chair, resting his head on it, "I'm making sure that I remember what just happened," he said simply.

"You say that as if it'll never happen again."

Sherlock didn't respond, closing his eyes and rubbing the side of his head.

"What is it Sherlock?"

"John," he began, "You're always worried about what people will say. Now what will they say?"

"I'm always worried what people will say about YOU. I couldn't give two shits what they say about us. Why do you think I kept bringing the fictional 'us' up? Hints, Sherlock, great big bloody hints."

Sherlock glanced up at John, "I don't like hints. I like figuring things out myself."

"Well it took you long enough."

Sherlock sent a glare at John, "Some cases take time."

"Some cases are time sensitive."

"Is this one of them?"

"Yes."

"... Am I too late?" Sherlock said, the tea cup in his hand rattling slightly.

John got up off of his chair, walked over to Sherlock and gave him a quick and gentle kiss. "You just made the deadline."

Sherlock let out a shaky breath, setting down his tea and looking at John. "Very good," he said softly.

"Don't tell me," John smiled, "the great Sherlock Holmes was afraid for a moment?"

"Afraid? Oh, no John, never.."

John sat on Sherlock's lap, straddling him, and rested his forearms on his shoulders. "Are you sure?"

"Just nervous, my dear pet."

"Nervous? Well I'm sure that's new for you."

"You just need to pay more attention."

"Do I? Well let's try something. How about you start telling me when you feel nervous, or scared, or anything. Maybe then I'll know the signs."

"Well, I'm a bit more than nervous now."

"Hmm. And what about this?" John dropped kisses to Sherlock's jaw and down his neck, between each kiss saying a word "How does this make you feel?"

"Even more.. nervous," Sherlock said, the word shaking.

"Are you sure you're not confusing nerves with something else?"

"My nerves are.. happy."

"Come now Sherlock, you're one of the smartest men on this earth." John stopped kissing him to whisper in his ear, "What's that feeling called?"

"I'm.. excited." Sherlock said softly back, shifting uncomfortably.

John didn't even reply, he kissed Sherlock again, and his hands roamed the man's chest

A hand found it's way to John's head, pulling him and his lips harder against his.

John moaned and his hands made their way back to Sherlock's hair. He pulled them as tightly together as he could, their hips grazing.

Sherlock grunted softly against the man's lips, his other hand working at the buttons on his pet's shirt.

John was different than Sherlock. John knew how to take hints. He followed Sherlock's lead, fingers undoing buttons as quickly as they could. He eventually got them all undone, and couldn't help but run his hands down Sherlock's body.

Sherlock's eyes peeked open to look at John's tanned chest. His cheeks flushed softly against his pale skin as understood where this would be going.

"Sherlock? If this is going too fast for you ..?"

Sherlock chuckled and wiped his brow, looking back up at John, not responding.

John cocked his head to one side, and gave Sherlock a light kiss, waiting for his okay before taking more than Sherlock was ready to give.

Sherlock let out another shaky breath then pulled John's head back towards him in a wanting kiss.

The knot in John's stomach disappeared. He kissed back with everything he had, and pushed the unbuttoned shirt off of Sherlock's shoulders.

A soft mmm came from Sherlock's mouth and he moved his hands away, tossing away the shirt, though their lips never left.

John started to shimmy out of his own shirt, and he began kissing Sherlock once again along the jaw and neck. He had more skin to play with this time though, and made it to his collarbones before stopping. Well no, not stopping. He paused at the collarbones, making sure they were properly showered with his lips and tongue

"Mm," Sherlock said softly as he returned the feathery kisses onto John's neck, still quivering slightly under the muscular man.

John's head fell back as he felt Sherlock's lips on his neck. "Sherlock.." he whispered.

"Yes, John?" Sherlock said softly into John's neck, his lips hovering above it.

"Nothing Sherlock. It's just.. it's you."

A soft chuckle escaped from Sherlock and he continued his feathery kisses down his pet's neck, running his fingers lightly down his body.

John gasped at the light touch of Sherlock's fingers along his torso, along his pecs and then abs. It sent a jolt of electricity through him unlike any he had ever felt before. His fingers grasped at Sherlock's hair, needing to ground himself before he was lost to this emotion altogether.

Sherlock's head jerked back slightly as John's grip tightened on his hair. He brought a hand up to John, carefully un-prying his fingers from his hair. He chuckled softly, his breath tickling John's torso. He then resumed his soft kisses, working his way down his check.

He was going to go mad. He was certain of it. Light kisses and playful touches. John needed more than that. He pulled Sherlock back up to him, so they were face to face, hissing him, his hands boldly lowering themselves from torso to thigh.

A soft moan escaped Sherlock's lips as he felt John's hand boldly explore his lower half. He moved his hands down John's torso till they were found at the top of his pants. His hands hovered there for a second before they worked at John's pants, his hands noticeably shaking.

John noticed Sherlock's hands, and steadied them with his own. He smiled at his softly before kissing him, and helping undo his own pants

Sherlock smiled softly against John's lips as they worked at his pants. Once they were taken care of, Sherlock slowly worked a hand underneath them.

John's breath hitched as he felt Sherlock's hand against him. Those gloriously slender fingers were - John hardened and began kissing Sherlock harder, moaning once.

Sherlock felt this change underneath his fingers, running his hand along the hardening John.

Oh, the sounds John made, they made him want more, more of John.

John pressed his hips into Sherlock's hand needing more, always more. He fumbled with the button of Sherlock's pants but eventually was able to return the intimacy that was Sherlock stroking him.

A deep moan came from Sherlock as John's hands found his way to him. He shook as he continued working at John, his movements becoming quicker and harder on him.

"Oh God, Sherlock." John moaned, picking up his hand's own pace on Sherlock. He was so close, so so close, but he didn't want to. Now this soon. "Sherlock." he whispered, "Slow down. We can't do this in the middle of the flat. My room or yours?"

Sherlock relaxed his movements, his body still rigid though, "I.. uhm.. Mine.." he said shakily, looking at John.

John kissed him as he stood , bringing Sherlock up with him. He took to opportunity to let his pants fall, and step out of them. Those could stay here. Not once did the kiss break as they made their way over to Sherlock's room, not until John pushed Sherlock onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

Sherlock quivered as he lay on his bed, his best friend, his flatmate, and, well, his mate, on top of him. He quickly resumed their wonderful kiss, oh, he just could not get enough of him...

John ran his hands over the glorious specimen beneath him. He paused though, when he got to Sherlock's hips, realizing that he was still wearing pants. "Lift your hips." he whispered into his ear. Sherlock obeyed, and John slid the pants off him.

Sherlock felt bare underneath John, almost self conscious if he cared about himself at all. He lifted his face up to John's, pressing their lips together softly then harder as he moved his hand back to John's member.

John felt that jolt again as Sherlock stroked him. Oh god, that man was good with his hands. John moaned, and sucked on Sherlock's neck. It would leave a mark, but he didn't care. He wanted the world to know that Sherlock was his, and his only. Sherlock quickened his pace and John groaned, "Christ Sherlock, I'm gonna come."

Sherlock continued on, moaning softly as John sucked on his neck, "Do it, John," Sherlock murmured softly in his ear, kissing him there and down to his collarbone.

That was all it took; his voice and a few more strokes and John was gone, pushed over the edge, and coming hard. He gasped as he came, but didn't slow down. He was determined to see Sherlock come next. He lowered his head and flicked out his tongue along Sherlock's nipple

A soft gasp escaped from Sherlock, and another moan. His hips thrusted slightly and he pulled John closer in as he came. "I need.. to come.." Sherlock said in soft gasps in John's ear seconds after he had, watching John, oh... He had to.

John's hand reached for Sherlock's cock as the words left his mouth. He stroked him, and listened to the laboured breathing coming from beneath him. "Fuck Sherlock, come as much as you need to. I want to see you. I want to watch you. I want you to come into my hand, and I want you to know that we've only just started."

"I-" Sherlock started to say, but as John's hand began touching him, he jerked slightly and moaned, burying his head into John's shoulder and neck as he came into his hand as he had asked. He dropped back down onto the bed and grew less rigid; he turned his head and placed a shaky, gentle kiss on John's mouth.

The kiss was quick as John pulled away. He saw the confusion in Sherlock's eyes before he lowered himself and took Sherlock into his mouth

"O-Oh-" Sherlock said quickly, not expecting that one. He looked down at John, his cheeks bright with a blush and surprise. He rubbed away the sweat on his brow and watched John, nervousness creeping up him.

John took the length of him into his mouth, his hands tracing the sensitive part of his inner thighs. His head bobbed and his tongue slid down him. He could feel that Sherlock was tense, but he didn't know why; nerves maybe. Maybe he was about to come again, though John expected it to be a little too early for that. He ran his tongue along the head of Sherlock's shaft, enjoying himself perhaps a little more than was decent

"J-J-John," Sherlock stuttered, propping himself up on his elbows slightly and laying back his head, "F-Fuck that feels good.." he moaned, glancing down at him. His hands trembled by his sides, "Y-You're enjoying this, a-aren't you?" He said with a nervous laugh, putting back his head again. He ran a hand nervously through his dark curls, shivers running up his spine as John's fingers ran along his inner thighs.

John didn't say anything, he didn't need to. One hand continued to stroke Sherlock's inner thigh while the other moved to play with a more intimate part of him. He massaged Sherlock's balls as he sucked him off. Sherlock tasted good, he bobbed his head faster, licked firmer and sucked just a little harder

"O-O-Oh John.." Sherlock trailed off, "That feels so bloody fantastic.." He moaned, closing his eyes and clenching his teeth. He was determined to hold on though. He gripped the top of his bed sheet tightly between his fingers, glancing down at John as he continued to do his thing. "Faster," Sherlock said breathlessly.

John growled, lust consuming him, and obeyed. His head moved faster, as did his fingers, reaching the most delicate parts of him

"Ooh, fuck, John.." Sherlock moaned, "You're going to make me come again," he said shaking. As John's fingers reached a very delicate part of him, he could no longer take it, and with John's mouth still on him, he comed hard. He moaned loudly, his elbows falling out from underneath him and his head hitting a pillow. When it was all over, and all over John, he was trembling and breathless.

John swallowed every drop that was in his mouth, and moved up Sherlock, his lips brushing every part of him. "I'm not done with you yet," He whispered, "but I'll let you catch your breath

"Holy shit, John.." Sherlock said, laying there still breathless, "That was.. Holy shit.."

"That wasn't even the best part."

Sherlock trembled underneath John, "That's.. not all?" He asked, still breathless.

"Not nearly." John's hand trailed down Sherlock's body as he kissed him manically, his hand coming to rest on the taller man's hip.  
Sherlock pressed his lips hard against John's then broke away, bring his mouth to John's ear, "Then show me," he said simply, in a seductive manner.  
John grinned. "Patience Sherlock, you're mine now and I plan on enjoying every last bit of you. What is it you told that Adler woman? You've never begged for mercy in your life?" His hand slid over Sherlock's ass, pulling him apart as he started to rub at his hole. "Sherlock Holmes, by the time I'm done with you, your throat will be hoarse from screaming the word."

Sherlock jumped suddenly, feeling John's hand. "Oh God, John," he said, gasping slightly, his back arching. He rammed his lips back onto John's, challenging him to give him more.  
A single finger pressed it's way into Sherlock. "God, you're tight." John gasped. He thrusted his finger slowly in and out of his partner, loving the sound that Sherlock made. He could see Sherlock almost fully hard again, and shit, it was a turn on. His breathing became more laboured as he leaned over to Sherlock to whisper into his ear. "I can't wait to fuck you."

"Shit John.. You're making me.. hard again," Sherlock said, closing his eyes and enjoying the odd feeling of having something inside of him in that way, and he could only imagine how amazing it would be when John would be in. "Neither can I," Sherlock grunted softly.  
"Full sentence Sherlock. What can't you wait for?" John whispered harshly, sadistically. He was fairly sure that he would never have Sherlock like this again, not once Sherlock was more experienced and willing to take the lead. John was going to take every advantage possible while he still could. "Tell me, how bad do you want my cock?"

"John, I can't wait for you to fuck me," Sherlock said loudly, "I want your cock in me.. Please John, I'm begging you to put your bloody big cock in me." He realized that John was just taking advantage of him at this point, but what he was saying was not a lie. "Please John, fuck me."  
John quickly grabbed the lube from his dresser drawer and started slicking himself up, he started massaging it into Sherlock too, inserting another finger, and then another. Three fingers in Sherlock, he could sense his lover's impatience practically radiating off him. John chuckled. "You're just a bloody big cock whore aren't you mister Consulting Detective?"

Sherlock moaned very softly with each new finger, craving the moment when John and he would be ready. "You're the experienced one, Doctor," Sherlock said with a soft chuckle, "Now, shut it, and fuck me... Please." He smirked at John, obviously growing anxious.  
John let out a guttural growl, and flipped Sherlock onto him stomach. He grabbed his hair and pulled. Sherlock let out a soft whimper as he set himself on all fours. John didn't wait. He pushed himself roughly into Sherlock, relishing the feeling and moaning loudly. He began thrusting, quick and hard. "Admit it Sherlock. Admit that you love this. Admit that you're my little whore."

Sherlock moaned loudly, immediately getting hit by a feeling of pain and pleasure as John roughly entered him. "I love it, John, fuck, I love it so much," he admitted to John, "I'm all yours John, I'm your pet." He moaned again, clenching his teeth and bringing a hand to his own cock, moving his hand in sync with John's powerful thrusts. John's breath hitched. Sherlock was all he could think about, all he could feel. He was all he wanted and he wanted more. He thrust faster, his fingernails raking down Sherlock's back."Fuck Sherlock..." He could feel himself reaching the edge, so close to coming, but he restrained himself. He wanted this to last. Sherlock moaned, hanging down his head, "You're so bloody amazing," he said, biting his lip, "Fuck - it hurts so much." He was breathing hard and shaking violently underneath John, but he didn't want him to stop, it was so bloody good.

John breathed deeply, and began slowing his thrusts. He wanted Sherlock to feel every single inch of his cock sliding in and out of him. His hand wandered, finding its way to Sherlock's nipple and stroking. His other hand wandered farther downward, where Sherlock was still pumping himself. John leaned over and kissed the nape of Sherlock's neck. "I'll take it from here, pet." he whispered, as John replaced Sherlock's hand with his own. Sherlock let his hand fall away, brushing away the sweat that had formed on his forward, then returned it to holding himself up. "Thank you," he murmured softly, "... master." He mmm'd softly as John continued to explore him, the slower pace allowing him into even more unexplored territory.

John felt his cock pulse inside Sherlock as he called him "master". John had always been the more dominant one in the bedroom, but he had never been with someone so submissive, and yet so adventurous. John thrust once, extra hard, and Sherlock yelped. "I'm your master? I can do whatever the fuck I want with you then." He pulled out suddenly, and twisted Sherlock around. His hand grabbed Sherlock's hair and pushed his face down to his own throbbing member. "Suck it Sherlock. Suck it like the come slut you are." Sherlock yelped slightly as he was thrown around violently but obediently put John's hardened member in his soft, moist mouth. The tight grip on his hair forced him to start sucking, first at the pace John had been preforming him, then it steadily picked up, along with the force. John groaned, throwing his head back. "Fuck yes.." he hissed, as he began thrusting his hips in time with Sherlock's mouth. His hand never loosened its hold on Sherlock's hair, constantly encouraging him to give more, suck harder, be more adventurous. Sherlock seemed to get the message as he felt his tongue twirl around the head of his shaft. Sherlock pressed his mouth harder down on John's cock, his tongue exploring it as it was thrusted hard into his mouth. He wanted to make John come, just as he had done to him. With this wanting, he sped up his sucking, going even harder down on the mans cock. He brought a hand up to it, playing with the areas that his mouth didn't reach. "Oh fuuuuck. Fuck yes, Sherlock." John almost fell back, and had to steady himself with the hand that wasn't firmly clutching Sherlock. His hips thrust faster, harder. "Oh fuck Sherlock, you're good with that tongue aren't you?" He gasped as Sherlock's tongue slid down the underside of his cock, hand playing with his balls. Sherlock was a quick learner. "Oh God Sherlock, I'm So. Fucking. Close." Sherlock mmm'd softly at John's comment, smirking slightly. He continued to go harder and faster down on his cock, practically gagging on it at this point. His hand played delightfully at his balls, caressing them and playing with them between his fingers. He was determined to make John come, doing as much as he could at that point. It was too much. The sensation of Sherlock's mouth on him, the sweet strokes on Sherlock's hand. Fuck. He groaned, and held Sherlock's head in place as he came hard, into the detective's open mouth.

Sherlock's mouth was immediately filled with John's come, and he swallowed as could, a little bit of the white substance slipping out between his lips as he pulled away from John's cock, grinning slightly.

John breathed heavily, recovering from the blinding orgasm. He opened his eyes and watched Sherlock. He truly observed him. God, he was beautiful. Beautiful, and interested in him. In John Hamish Watson. John leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to Sherlock's.

Sherlock leaned up and pressed his lips gently back again John's, slightly surprised by their tenderness. He carefully put his arms around John's neck, in a romantic kind of way, and sat there. Their lips softly together.  
"You know something?" John asked, pulling his lips away slowly, "You are a marvel." He smiled softly, and lay down, finger tracing lazy circles over Sherlock's torso.

Sherlock chuckled, "That's a new one," he replied, shivering slightly at John's touch. John's smile stayed soft, loving. "Everything's new." he said simply. They stayed like that, curled together on the bed until Sherlock fell asleep, and John was lost in the thought of their future together.


End file.
